Corn popping kettles, and particularly those utilized in corn popping machines having chambers for storing and displaying the popcorn, generally include a pot for holding the pre-popped kernels of corn and a heating element secured to the bottom wall of the pot. In popping corn, it is desirable to heat the kernels as quickly as possible such that the moisture therein is quickly converted to steam thereby causing the kernel to pop or explode. If the kernel is not heated sufficiently quick, the moisture therein tends to seep out of the kernel, thereby inhibiting the popping action of the kernel.
In conventional corn popping kettles, the heating element is typically secured to the bottom wall of the pot by a metal strap extending across the element and secured to the bottom of the pot. A problem exists in these prior art kettles in that as the temperature of the heating element increases, there is a tendency for the element and the bottom of the pot to deform such that gaps exist between the heating element and the bottom wall of the pot. The presence of such gaps decrease the efficiency of the kettle since the transfer of heat from the heating element to the pot is not even across the bottom wall of the pot. Furthermore, such conventional heating kettles have a thermostat for sensing the temperature of the pot and accordingly adjusting the temperature of the heating element. If the temperature of the pot is not up to approximately 475.degree.-520.degree. F., as sensed by the thermostat, the temperature of the heating element is increased to raise the temperature of the pot. However, the deformation gaps between the bottom wall of the pot and the heating element prevent complete heat transfer from the element to the pot, such that the thermostat continually raises the temperature of the heating element without the pot reaching the desired cooking temperature. Thus, it is common for the heating element to become burned out in such conventional heating kettles. Also, the heat may arc over the gap between the heating element and the bottom of the pot and burn a hole through the pot.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved heating kettle.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a corn popping kettle wherein the heating element is held in contact with the bottom wall of the pot.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a corn popping kettle having a hold-down plate secured to the side wall of the pot so as to hold the heating element against the bottom wall of the pot.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a corn popping kettle which pops corn quicker and more completely than conventional kettles.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the present invention.